


三寸劲

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 我想他了





	三寸劲

在他开口邀请我过去坐之前，我们完全是一对陌生人。他的桌子上摆满了许多酒瓶。应该是看见我一个人孤独地坐在那里抽烟，他自己也孤独，于是走到我的身边 问我要不要一起过来喝一点。

“酒钱我来付。“

一般来说，我绝对不可能在半夜三点钟坐到一个酒鬼的身边，他嘴唇里还叼着一根烟。鬼使神差，我失眠三天了，总得找到一些事儿，让自己打发到天明，和人聊天是一个不错的主意。

桌子上摆满了喝空的雪花纯生，我从口袋里拿出一根细长的南京薄荷，他的眉毛上挑，问我这烟好抽么，我说好抽，一个南京的朋友送给我的，抽一次就爱上了，以后都抽这种烟。

“噢，”他说，“你跟你那个朋友感情真好。“

他是个醉汉，我是一个三天连续失眠的人，讲话有一搭没一搭，不过无所谓，我不在乎这个，有人聊聊天，总好过没有。

我一下单元楼就看见他了，削瘦的背影，坐在一堆丛林似的小山酒瓶里，保安站在他身边讲话，可能在劝他回去，也可能是分享苦闷。

他的酒量还不错，桌子上的六瓶百威是他今晚的第二轮，他说的，第二轮。不指望醉鬼说什么事儿，他点起自己烟、问我是哪儿的人，我说我是本地人，他很惊讶，不对，你不应该是本地人，我拿起桌子上的百威酒瓶，用牙齿咬开，一口气喝下半瓶。

我讨厌有人揶揄我的归属。

他与我捧杯，我说，你随意。

他先开始让我猜他的年龄，我笑了笑，那你猜我多少岁，大概被这个反问打击得不再状态，他愣了愣，二十五？他说。

“三十五。”“天啊！“

那你生日是多少，我的生日，四月十三，你的生日呢，四月二十一，哇哦，天，我们的生日就差九天，要不要这样，我们，我们说好，我们一起过生日，在最中间的日子，出来吃个饭，好不好。”

我开始厌恶他了，凭什么，我只是过来陪你喝了瓶百威纯生。

“请原谅我的失态，我就是，我就是过了最糟糕的一天，要喝酒。“

“如果，如果我今晚真的失态了，求求你，不要讨厌我，行吗。”

他真的哭了，两只眼睛泛着水光，我一下子想起了一些不好的东西，PUA也能作用在男性受伤了？

他突然不再抱歉，把注意力保持在自己了，谢天谢地。他开始谈论他的前任。

“你知道我多爱他吗，你知道吗，他也没有那么好看，但是我好爱他。”说到这儿的时候这次他看着我，但我明显地知道他在看另外一个人。

他的声音突然变了，“你为什么不听话，我让你去你非不去，我每天每夜撕心裂肺地疼，给你打了一百个电话；为什么你还是不接，为什么？”

脚下的水瓶子被他一脚踢开踢碎，

“为什么！！”

我没法回答他、我不是那个回答的人。

“人活着好难啊，人为什么活着都要这么难。“

我今天住在一个类似于公寓的酒店，他是这里的长期租客，他问我住在几楼，我说四楼，他说他在十二楼，房间能看见珠江，晚上很漂亮，让我上去陪陪他，我一眼就知道他要干什么。我滚烫的手心在肚皮上来回抚摸，我也需要。

他加了我的微信，备注名是卜凡，这应该是一个真名字，我身上的圣母玛利亚又在作祟，李振洋，我在输入框里回复他。

喝酒的时候，我就知道他不过就是被上家甩了，今天找着时间过来补一顿餐。那些声泪俱下的话语，我就当看电视连续剧。他家很乱，在我进门之后，他迅速把垃圾全部塞进垃圾桶，看上去像一会儿事儿。进去不到半分钟，我们赤条条地滚在床上，翻滚，拥抱，亲吻，我略长的头发被他扯得发痛，他说我身上很像，像婴儿抱紧母亲一样抱我，抚慰我。我翻身压他在下，胯下三寸抵死缠绵，摩擦，喘息。不知道为什么，我身上的兴趣越来越不在状态，甚至开始觉得无聊。他也察觉到了，从我身体下起来、在我耳边说，我刚刚想吐。

“对不起。“

“没关系、我今晚要谢谢你，要让你舒服。“

“我累了。”

这句话像一扇门，他恋恋不舍地关上，我们两个小时前才知道彼此的名字。天亮了，他还在揉捏我的皮肤、我已经十足疲惫，甚至想跳下去直接离开。

他知道我的开始不在性趣，恹恹停手，半靠在我的胸前，用手指点划我的皮肤。

他这儿，卜凡点一点我的前胸，有一颗痣。

我一瞬间心悸，震悚，忽而释然，嘴角微微带起了笑意，卜凡不解地问我怎么了。

我摇摇头，再次翻身将他压在身下，胯间的摩擦缓慢，也听得他喉咙间的喘息声，摸上我臀部的滚烫大手。

我们做爱，但我们不相爱，上楼梯前，卜凡对我说、大家都是成年人，有自己的选择，对吧。

他问我为什么突然开始哭，我回答道：

“没怎么，只是突然想起来我的那个伤心人了。“


End file.
